


I’m Not Jealous

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, 5+1 Times, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, mutual obliviousness, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Five times JT thinks Tyson likes someone else.





	I’m Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> 5+1 things minus the +1 cause I’m lazy. 
> 
> I know this isn’t great, sorry. I just wanted to write a quick fic. If you enjoyed it anyways, I LOVE comments and kudos :) 
> 
> Talk to me about these boys on tumblr @boringdrouin

1

JT isn’t the jealous type. It’s fine that Tyson would rather catch up with an old college teammate on the Canucks than go home and watch a movie with JT. It’s completely understandable. JT isn’t jealous. He’s not.

JT doesn’t ask, but Tyson tells him all about his ex-teammate on the way to the rink.

“We played together in University. He’s super nice!”

Bobby, or Benjamin or whoever, is all Tyson has been talking about for the last week. JT is sick of it. It’s not that he’s mad Tyson is so excited to see another boy. It just gets old, hearing about the same person all the time. He’s not jealous.

“So, this Bobby guy—” “Benji,” Tyson corrects, blinking his eyelashes all prettily.

“Benji,” JT nods. “Is he gonna come over for movie night after the game?”

Tyson blushes, shrugs and turns to look out of the window.

“Um, I was just gonna go hang out at Benji’s hotel room with him.”

Have sex. That’s code for he’s going to have sex with Benji in Benji’s hotel room. JT isn’t stupid. He grips the steering wheel tightly to keep from saying something dumb.

“Isn’t it wrong to fraternize with the enemy?”

Tyson laughs. JT puts his signal on before turning into the arena parking lot. He drives towards the entrance to the underground parking for players and staff.

“We see the Canucks like three times a season. Plus, everyone has friends on other teams,” Tyson says. JT shrugs and decides to drop it for now. There’s no use in arguing when he’s just going to make it obvious he doesn’t want Tyson to hang out with Benji.

It’s only because he’s looking out for his friend. Maybe Benji uses sex as a distraction tactic to mess with Tyson’s game. JT just wants Tyson to be careful. It’s not because JT wants to hold Tyson’s hand or kiss his pouty lips or wrap his arms around that cute little waist.

 

They beat the Canucks 2-1 and JT definitely played rougher than usual. He forgot to find out Benji’s last name, so he went around checking every player he could. It worked though, he got the puck away quite a few times and it lead to a lot of great scoring opportunities. He ended the game with a goal and an assist, so it’s not like anyone was complaining about him suddenly getting so physical. Tyson was definitely a bit suspicious, but he was probably too hyped about the win to say anything.

“Beauty!” Tyson shouts in the locker room, flopping into the stall beside JT’s. He’s stripped down to his spandex and it’s always hard for JT not to stare when he’s like this.

“Thanks,” JT murmurs, looking down to focus on getting his hockey-pants off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tyson slowly pull his sports shirt off. He picks up a towel and wipes all of the sweat off his upper body. Tyson has one of those bodies where he’s got abs, but he’s thick around the middle so his stomach sticks out a little. JT finds it really sexy and he has to tear his eyes away again.

Don’t even get him started on Tyson’s thighs.

Tyson puts deodorant on before tugging down his spandex tights.

“You’re not showering?” JT asks, instead of pulling Tyson into his lap and kissing him silly like he wants to.

“Nah, I’ll probably end up showering at Benji’s anyway.”

Right. Some people shower with the people they’re sleeping with. That’s normal. JT’s fine with that. It’s totally okay that this _stupid_ Benji guy will get to see Tyson naked and pink under a stream of water. It’s fine. JT’s not jealous.

“Oh.”

Tyson turns away from him as he pulls on his boxers but JT sees his bum out of the corner of his eyes. He feels like a total pervert but it’s not like he can really help it. Tyson is changing less than two feet away from him. He’d have to completely turn to the left to not see him.

Tyson’s body is perfect. JT would do anything to get to touch him.

“I haven’t done this sort of thing in a while,” Tyson whispers.

JT’s face heats up. “What, bottoming?” His ill-advised mouth says before his brain can catch up.

Tyson looks caught off guard, but other than a blush and a surprised laugh, he doesn’t really react.

“Um, no. I do that plenty, thanks. I meant like, it’s been a while since I’ve seen him? I’m worried it will be awkward.”

“You do it plenty,” JT repeats dumbly. For some reason, _that’s_ the part JT’s mind gets stuck on.

Tyson rolls his eyes. “Well, not _literally_. We’re too busy for that. You know what I mean.”

JT stares at him blankly and he grins. He leans in close, so close his breath tickles JT’s ear.

“My vibrator is my best friend.” His voice is quiet and low and it causes JT’s chest to get unbearably hot.

Then he pulls away like nothing happened, flashing a playful little smile at JT as he pulls on his dress pants. JT hurries off to the showers before anyone can see the way he’s reacting to the knowledge Tyson just gave him.

 

2

JT doesn’t actually see Benji until the Avs are in Vancouver. He would’ve happily lived his life without meeting the guy who covered Tyson in hickies a few weeks ago, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

The Avs are settling into the locker room, about to get changed for a quick morning skate. They’re all pretty quiet and relaxed, lazily putting their bags down and unzipping their coats when someone barges into the room.

It’s a big, hulking guy who runs in, grabs Tyson and makes for the door.

“BENJI!” Tyson squeals, as the man picks him up by the waist and throws him over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

Benji is really tall, taller than JT for sure. And he’s got to have at least thirty pounds on him. It’s a bit unfair to watch him carry Tyson so effortlessly.

“I’ll have him back in one piece, boys,” Benji calls on his way out the door. Everyone is too surprised to argue.

Honestly, JT doesn’t stand a chance. From the quick glimpse he got, he can tell Benji is attractive. Big, tall, perfect brown hair, soft eyes to match. No wonder Tyson likes him so much. JT’s got nothing on him.

Most of the boys are fully dressed and ready to go when Tyson returns. His hair is a mess and his mouth is all pink, not to mention the way his cheeks are coloured. It’s obvious what he’s been doing with Benji. Still, JT waits for him to get ready before heading to the ice. Coach won’t be as angry if they’re both late. He’ll probably believe whatever excuse they give him.

At least this time JT knows who to direct his anger at during the game. He cross-checks Benji pretty roughly and gets away with it. It feels good. Tyson fixes him with an unimpressed look on the bench.

“You hit his shoulders. You could’ve hurt him.”

JT rolls his eyes. “Who cares?”

“ _I_ care,” Tyson snaps.

“You shouldn’t. He’s a Canuck.”

“He’s my—my—”

“Sorry, I don’t care if I injured your stupid boyfriend,” JT hisses. It’s mean and uncalled for and he knows it. The hurt look on Tyson’s face makes him want to take it back, but there’s a line change and he has to get back on the ice.

 

3

Brock Boeser and Benji both have their hands on Tyson’s waist and it’s so fucking dumb. They can’t _both_ be flirting with him, right? They can’t be dumb enough to think they can both get with him. There’s no way JT is this unlucky. They’re leaning in and whispering things in Tyson’s ears that are making him giggle. JT should’ve just gone home after the game. This isn’t the type of thing he wants to watch.

Tyson’s eyes flicker up and he catches JT staring. He smiles and waves him over but JT stays in place. He’d rather just sit here in the booth alone. It’s better than standing at the bar and listening to Brock tell Tyson how good his passes are, or how nice his hair looks.

What kind of name is that anyway? Brock? More like broccoli. And Benji? What is he, eight years old? JT’s not jealous, it’s just stupid that _these_ are the guys Tyson is into. He likes them big and dumb, apparently. _And_ so much more attractive than JT in every way…

Tyson orders another drink from the bar but Benji walks over and sits across from JT.

“Tyson wants to dance,” Benji says with a smile. JT rolls his eyes.

“Then why aren’t you dancing with him?”

Benji shrugs. “I think there’s someone he’d rather dance with.”

Oh, so Tyson likes Brock.

“Right.”

“You should join us over there.”

JT shakes his head. “I’m fine here.”

Benji groans. “Wow, you really _are_ clueless.”

JT frowns. “I’m not clueless! I know exactly what’s going on here.”

Benji looks surprised. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah. You and Brock are fighting over him, right?”

It’s pretty obvious, with the way they keep vying for Tyson’s attention.

Benji shakes his head and sighs. “Damn. You‘reoblivious.” He gets up and leaves JT alone again.

He goes right back to flirting with Tyson and it causes an angry, hot feeling to boil in JT’s stomach. Tyson catches him staring again and waves all excitedly before taking a sip of his beer. It’s cute and JT wants to walk over and wrap his arms around him. He stays seated instead.

Maybe he is jealous.

 

4

They don’t play the Canucks again for the rest of the season, _thank god_ , but JT finds another team to worry about. Somehow when he was distracted by the whole Benji-Brock thing, he forgot all about Mat fucking Barzal.

“Please!” Tyson begs.

He’s giving JT puppy eyes and everything. It doesn’t work to change his mind, but it does make JT want to fuck his mouth a little more than usual.

“I don’t like Mat,” JT shrugs. He has to look away from Tyson’s pouting lips.

“I know, but I really want you to come. Please, JT…”

Tyson takes a step forwards and somehow makes himself small enough that he has to look up at JT. He blinks all sweetly, and _fuck,_ how is JT supposed to say no to that?

“Fine. But we’re leaving after an hour.”

It’s annoying how badly Tyson wants to go to Mat’s apartment after the game. JT doesn’t want to go with him, but at least this way they can’t hook up.

“Yay!” Tyson squeals and he throws his arms around JT. “It’s gonna be so fun!”

JT hugs back because it’s not like he gets to touch Tyson all that often. Not nearly as much as he’d like.

Tyson giggles against his neck and pulls back a bit. His hands grip JT’s biceps and he has a playful look in his eyes. JT messes with his curls with one hand, keeps the other on his lower back.

“You smell so good,” Tyson teases. JT wants to kiss the smile off his face.

“New cologne,” he jokes instead.

They’re still close enough that Tyson is pressed against him. He can feel the way Tyson’s chest rises and falls with every breath. Tyson seems to realize how close they are and he blushes, taking a small step back.

“We better get going,” he mumbles, looking around wildly. JT drops his hands from Tyson’s body.

JT must’ve been making his feelings too obvious. He grabs his bag and heads towards the door.

“Let's go then.”

He’ll tone it down for the next few days. He usually balances out his emotions by being an asshole, anyway.

The Avs beat the Islanders 3-1 and it feels good. JT made sure to rough up Barzal every chance he got. Of course, that means Tyson tells him off in the locker room afterwards.

“Mat probably thinks you hate him,” Tyson sighs, shaking his head.

“I don’t exactly like him,” JT points out. He’s been very clear about that this whole time.

“You don’t like any of my friends,” Tyson pouts. It makes JT feel guilty, but not enough to change his mind.

“Maybe ‘cause your friends are all assholes.”

“Maybe _you’re_ the asshole,” Tyson snaps. His cheeks are getting red and not in a good way. He’s upset.

“Fine, if you think that then why did you invite me to hang out with you guys tonight?”

Tyson slips on his shoes and shoots JT a glare.

“Sorry I wanted to hang out with you so badly. Just say no next time.”

He grabs his bags and stalks towards the door.

“I did say no!” JT calls. He said no multiple times actually, but Tyson begged him until he caved.

Tyson spins around and chucks the ball of tape he was holding. It lightly hits JT’s knee and bounces to the floor.

“Fuck you, JT!” He shouts, and a few of the guys gasp in surprise. JT stays quiet as he slams the door on his way out. He’s never seen Tyson this angry before. None of them have.

A few of the guys give JT disapproving looks. Everyone loves Tyson, so of course, they’re taking his side.

“I didn’t even do anything!” JT laughs, sounding a bit hysterical.

Tyson Barrie rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Duh,” he says. “That’s exactly the problem. You didn’t do anything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Barrie shakes his head. “You’re so dumb.” He turns to Gabe and sighs. “Are all forwards this oblivious?”

Gabe nods. “Unfortunately.”

“Hey!” JT protests. “I’m not oblivious.” He really wishes people would stop saying that. He’s not clueless, he’s probably the only one who’s picked up on the fact that Tyson is sleeping with players on opposing teams.

“Then why haven’t you made a move?” Barrie quips.

JT’s face gets hot. “Tyson doesn’t like me. He likes Benji or Brock or Barzy. I can’t tell who yet.”

Barrie facepalms. “Oh my _god_ , you’re actually a brick.”

“Am not!”

“Tyson likes _you_ , dumbass.”

JT shakes his head. “Then how come he gets so excited when Benji or Mat is in town?”

JT’s not stupid enough to get his hopes up. He’s seen the way Tyson looks at Benji.

“He played with them in college! They’re his best friends,” Gabe says.

“If he likes me then why does he sleep with them?”

JT didn’t hear the door open, but he does hear it close.

“Oh, cool! So now we’re slut-shaming me, huh?!” Tyson shouts. JT’s stomach sinks.

“No, Josty, that’s not what I meant, I—”

Tyson cuts him off, “So THAT’S what this is about? You treat me and my friends like shit cause you think I’m a slut?”

“No!” JT exclaims, but there are tears in Tyson’s eyes.

“I’m a grown fucking adult, JT! I can sleep with whoever the fuck I want.” Tyson crosses his arms over his chest.

“That’s not what I meant,” JT repeats weakly. Tyson’s shaking. JT doesn’t feel much better.

“Whatever. I’m so done with your shit today.”

Tyson makes for the exit again but he pauses with the door half open. He doesn’t turn around.

“For the record, I didn’t sleep with Benji or Brock. Not that it’s any of your fucking business, but I’ve never slept with anyone.”

He leaves and JT sits there, confused and surprised. Admittedly, it wasn’t smart to assume Tyson was sleeping around. JT wouldn’t think poorly of Tyson if he was. It just hurts to imagine Tyson going home with Benji. Thinking that Benji got to wrap his arms around Tyson and kiss him always drove JT mad.

Most of the guys are shooting JT death stares and he probably deserves it for upsetting Tyson so badly.

Barrie tsks at him. “Forwards never have their shit together.”

 

5

JT considers calling Tyson to apologize but he doesn’t know what to say. How does he explain what he meant about Tyson sleeping with Benji and Brock without exposing his feelings?

When he gets home he’s surprised to find Tyson sitting in the living room. He glares at JT when he walks in before turning back to the TV.

“I thought you were going to hang out with Mat.”

Tyson shakes his head. “I’m not in the mood anymore.”

JT sits on the couch beside him and Tyson shuffles a few more inches away. He’ll leave him alone if he really wants, but JT hates that he’s the reason Tyson is upset. He wants to make things better.

“Listen, we don’t play the islanders that often. You should go see him while he’s in town.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do.”

JT deflates. “I know. Sorry.” They sit in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Tyson’s voice is quiet and strained when he finally speaks.

“You’re my best friend, JT. I just wanted you to get along with my other friends but you hate them all.”

He sounds like he’s trying not to cry and the look on his face breaks JT’s heart.

“I don’t hate them,” JT admits. “I was just jealous. I’m sorry.”

Tyson frowns. “Jealous?”

“Yeah. I just, I know you like one of them.”

Tyson grabs his wrist. “I-I don’t like Benji or Brock.”

“Really?” JT asks, surprised. Tyson nods eagerly.

“Oh. Sorry.” JT slumps against the couch and sighs. He’s been a jerk all season for no reason and now Tyson knows about his feelings.

“What about Mat?” He has to ask. Tyson groans and tugs on his wrist until JT moves closer.

“I like _you_.”

Tyson kisses him on the cheek and JT turns, quickly finding his lips. Tyson gasps quietly but he kisses back. His mouth is even softer than it looks. Tyson leans back into the sofa and JT crawls onto him. His mouth opens perfectly for JT.

Kissing Tyson is better than JT imagined it would be. He’s just so sweet and careful with the gentle way he presses his lips to JT’s. He’s responsive to every touch of JT’s tongue. He moans when JT grabs his waist.

When JT pulls away, Tyson stares at him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t think I had a chance,” JT admits, sitting back. Tyson’s jaw drops.

“ _You_ thought you didn’t have a chance with _me_?”

JT shrugs. “I mean, those guys are so much bigger and more attractive than I am.”

Tyson’s eyes bug out. “Are you kidding? _You’re_ big and attractive.”

JT flushes and Tyson scrambles into his lap, pressing his chest against JT.

“Like, super attractive.”

JT smiles and wraps his arms around Tyson, tugging him closer. He kisses him again because he can.

“Thanks, baby,” he murmurs, and Tyson makes this hot, breathy little noise against his mouth.

“You like being called baby?” He muses, pulling away. Tyson blushes and chases his mouth. JT squeezes his hips.

“I like kissing you, baby.”

He makes the noise again and buries his face in JT’s neck. JT grabs Tyson’s bum because that’s something he’s wanted to do for months. Tyson whimpers quietly and presses down against him in a way that makes JT groan. He gets hard in his dress pants pretty quickly.

“Baby, you’re so cute.”

Tyson sighs against his skin and presses down again. JT guides him with his hands on Tyson’s ass until they’re grinding in a constant rhythm. It feels good, really good. JT loves the way Tyson’s body presses against his, but it doesn’t last very long. After a few minutes of making out and rubbing off on each other, Tyson tenses in his arms. He freezes and moans right into JT’s mouth before going all slack and breathing heavily. JT sits there, dumbfounded.

“Did you just cum in your pants?”

Tyson pulls out of his hold, face all embarrassed and red.

“No, I- I just…” Tyson stutters, tries to get away from JT.

JT pulls him back down and kisses him slowly.

“That’s so hot.”

Tyson visibly relaxes but his cheeks stay pink.

“Are you sure?” He sounds so ashamed, and JT never wants him to feel like that when they’re together. JT nods insistently.

“Yeah, baby. I like it when you feel good.”

JT stands up and takes his hand. He kisses Tyson deeply, cradling his face with his free hand. They pull away and Tyson’s eyes stay shut. His eyelashes look so pretty, pressing against his cheeks like that.

“Think you can do it again?” He asks. Tyson smiles and JT tugs him towards the stairs.

So, yeah. JT was definitely jealous the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback if you want :) 
> 
> Tumblr: @boringdrouin


End file.
